paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki
Wanna get started here? Just sign up for an account to see what is happening. Enjoy! Today's Date / / Welcome to the Wiki! Here you can make your own fan made stuff of the PAW Patrol ! Wiki-background|Write Stories! Image.jpg|Be Creative! Capture.PNG|Contribute PAW Patrol Rainbowix Form.png|Team Up!|linktext=Pair up and make stories together! Hold on. The Latias of Gold is here to help! GoldenLatias6 is the head admin at the PAW patrol fanon wiki and you can always yelp for help! I'm fired up! Give my pup-pad a ring here Marshallpp13 is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as MPP13! I'm fired up! Give my pup-pad a ring here OfficialTheZuma (OTZ) is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as OTZ! I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Give my pup-pad a ring here Tundrathesnowpup is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as Tundra! Caring for all critters! Give my pup-pad a ring here' '''Purple Paw Prints :) :)' is an admin at the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and you must address her as PPP Chat Moderators and Admins All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse PAW Patrol, Nickelodeon, TiVo Kids and Nick Jr. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat. 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and episodes of PAW Patrol to have fun,and be creative 5. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling. This is a glitch to other users. 7. If you don’t speak English just tell the founder (Wiki Nonny) and tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. However, she's unavailable, so let GoldenLatias6, OfficialTheZuma or Marshallp13 know until Wiki Nonny is all better 8. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 9. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 10. No slang on random pages. 11. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 12. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account before editing. 13. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 14. Don’t lie to any users. 15. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 16. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important 17. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 18. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 19. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it 20. Dont copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion 21. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "shipping". If the pups are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered spam and is very annoying to the other users. We're on the case! We're fired up! We're on the double! We're reusing it! We're diving in! We've gotta fly! The PAW Patrol teams are soon coming to a wikia near you! In the dark of night,In the light of day.'''We the PAW Patrol ''Will serve Adventure Bay. You got It! From runaway trains to stranded whales We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger near, Just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help! Another job well done! (You must agree to this) '' Ryder.png Marshall.png Rubble.png Chase.png Rocky.png Zuma.png Skye.png Wiki-background Capture.PNG Elemental wolves.jpg Saoirse.jpg Tommy.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Wiki-background Zumawiki.PNG Penelope.jpg Paw patrolnew.png Dalmatian-puppy.jpg Pups in the Magical World log.png Tylercat.jpg|i love Kittens So Much|link=http://babykittens.wikia.com/wiki/Home ''